


I WANT MILK! I WANT MILK!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: THE PARKER FAMILY CHRONICLES [2]
Category: Original Work, Parker Family (fandom)
Genre: Adult Breast Feeding, Dominant Daughter, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Incest, Mother-Daughter incest, Submissive Mother, Very Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: My 19 year old (Karin) insists on breast-feeding, the brat!(She is 19 at the time of this true life event, which occurredat least 6-8 years past)





	I WANT MILK! I WANT MILK!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [MTL17 Unseen_MrStanton ShadowStar1123 bi_furious21 Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MTL17+Unseen_MrStanton+ShadowStar1123+bi_furious21+Izzie114), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

> Translation of British Slang Terms 
> 
> Belisha Beacons: Breasts 
> 
> Whingy: whiny, bratty 
> 
> Bap: Breast 
> 
> Knackered: Worn out, tired 
> 
> Nosh: snack 
> 
> Kip: nap

"I WANT MILK! I WANT MILK!"

by patty_parker60©

By patty_parker60, karin and karinna

lesbian incest, adult breast-feeding, mother-daughter incest, spoiled  
All characters depicted in this true tale are and were over 18 years of age, both  
now and at the time I wrote it.

*One question Mothers sometimes face is: at what age is it inappropriate to stop breast  
-feeding one's offspring? My Twin Daughters are now in their middle twenties; this story  
features KARIN, 19 years old when I wrote this story)*

(Those familiar with my writings are aware of the special relationship that we share, my Beautiful,  
Sexy, So Dominant Twin Daughters, Karin and Karinna. Inside the bedroom, THEY are the authorities  
...OUTSIDE the bedroom, we maintain the typical Mother-Daughter relationship.)

My sweet daughter Karin approaches me as I relax in the sitting room, leafing through a magazine.  
Her voice has slightly whingy tone to it. I love them dearly, however I can deny them nothing, especially  
access to my voluptuous (36F-30-42) curves.)

"Mummy, I'm Hungry."

"Well, there's plenty to eat, Dear." I nod toward the kitchen.

"No! I don't want any of that! I want milk!"

"I've told you NO, Sweet One; now if it's milk you want, walk yourself  
into the kitchen and get yourself some. Mummy's reading."

"I want warm milk, and before you say pour some and warm it, I want YOUR milk."

She sits beside me and takes hold of my big big Belisha Beacons in her small hands.

"Karin..."

"Give me milk," she insists, squeezing quite firmly and insistently on the lush mounds over  
-flowing her small palms. She has that 'I want what I want and I'm not giving in' expression  
that I know so well on her lovely visage.

"I WANT MILK! I WANT MILK, I WANT MILK!" she near shouts.

"Now that is ENOUGH, young lady...you may have some milk, however FIRST, calm yourself and  
second, you must drink it ALL; I don't want to pump later because you won't wait for your sister."

Both of my Daughters are quite spoiled; I know this and as I may have evidenced in previous  
stories; I'm the first to admit that allowing them access to my lush proportions, permitting them  
to use me to slake their apparently insatiable hunger for lesbian anal incest is not regarded by  
many as the best example of responsible mothering...

Truthfully, I'm much more interested in THEIR happiness than I am anyone else's. I recall  
asking them once if the cuckolding of their Dad plays a small part in our activities. I do recall  
that they did not deny the implication. I'll admit that allowing his offspring to screw me in what was  
once our marital bed does lend a certain amount of 'spice', for my own part...

"Yay!" The excited offspring begins fumbling with the buttons on my blouse.

"Honey...let me...Darling, you're tearing it...Karin!..Let Mummy do it, Baby..."

As excited as she is, my eager youngster relents and I quickly and deftly unbutton  
the garment, so that her beautiful baby blues can feast on the objects of her desire:

The blouse is tossed aside, and Karin busies herself with the hooks on the back of my pretty,  
frilly, yet very sturdy bra (it's wine red, satin, and sheer, with lace black roses sewn around  
the cups). The many years of experience un-fastening brassieres allow her to spend just a few  
seconds before she buries her gamin face in the deep, deep cleavage she's bared. She licks up  
and down the fulsome crease, kisses the hollow at my throat, then latches onto the fully-erected  
nipple of my right mam and suckles just as hungrily as she did as an infant.

As she busies herself nursing, I fold and lay aside my bra, then place my hands on her slim shoulders,  
cooing encouragement. I recall that my girls' nursing so avidly, with such fervor, as newborns often had the  
effect of making me horny, this is as true then as it is now.

Never one to be neglectful, or wasteful, Karin shifts just a bit to attend to my left 'bap'. I'm getting  
seriously heated-up. My teats are almost painfully swollen with lust; I can't recall a time when someone  
sucking my breasts did not result in a mini-orgasm, and this occasion is no different.

I shiver and utter a deep groan as her teeth sink carefully into the wide base of my thickened areolae.  
The wide, dark brown disk is quite expansive, and Karen can barely fit it into her delicate mouth. A small  
trickle of mother's milk escapes from the side of her mouth; quick as a snake, my darling's little pink tongue  
darts out to re-capture it.

After what must have been close to an hour of breast-feeding, my sated blonde Mistress raises her  
head, and our eyes meet. Licking her lips, she utters one word:

"BOOTY!"

"Dear one, Mummy's knackered, and I'm still very sore from this morning...later tonight, you  
and your sister may avail yourselves' of Mummy's 'booty' to your greedy little hearts' content."

"BOOTY! BOOTY!"

"Sweetheart, be reasonable...a nosh, a kip, and once Karinna arrives, play time."

"Booty!"

As with the milk, I'm well aware that I'll NOT win this battle either.


End file.
